


傻瓜的调情指南

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, That is literally the whole plot, ben is a Business Man, bookstore, he pulls it together though in the end, rey owns a bookstore, with almost no game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Summary: 当他走进那家小书店时，Ben Solo并没希望从头到脚地坠入爱河。该死的，在他看到柜台后面的年轻女子的眼眸之前，他甚至不相信爱情。突然间，Ben Solo成了一个信徒。“我能帮你什么吗？”她问道。他不可能告诉这位漂亮的书店职员，他来买Amilyn Holdo的流行心理畅销书“成年男子的依恋障碍和愤怒”。他妈的没门。





	傻瓜的调情指南

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Idiot's Guide to Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084518) by [Violetwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/pseuds/Violetwilson). 



———————————————————————————————————

Ben第一次走进书店，只是因为他答应他的母亲，会读一本愚蠢的关于依恋治疗的书，因为这治疗是当务之急。

无论如何他都不会读的，但如果下次Leia来吃晚饭的时候，他碰巧 把它放在柜台上，也许她就不会烦他了。

所以，当他第一次走进小书店时，他并没有什么特别的期望会坠入爱河。该死的，他甚至不相信爱情，但是当他的目光从手机上抬起来，看向一个站在柜台后面的年轻女人的眼睛，突然间，Ben Solo成了一个信徒。

他看到她的笑容满布整张脸，一双眼睛随着她阳光般灿烂的笑容眯了起来，直直的褐色短发大概到肩，穿着一件毛衫。他的大脑短路了。

如果他像往常一样, 就会去挑毛病。他肯定会发现一个瑕疵，但是没有任何意义，因为她的微笑像一个见鬼的2x4拍一样击中了他的内脏。他的手落到臀部位置，他忘记了自己该死的名字，更不用说他还要回应她刚问的礼貌的问题。

他知道那是个问句，因为最后语调往上一扬。像她的笑容那样。像她的鼻尖那样。

“抱歉，”他说道，因为他非得说点什么。

她把头歪到一边，他的大脑成功地将她发出的悦耳的声音翻译成真实的人类语言。

“我能为您效劳吗？”

她的语调很耐心。这肯定不是第一次有人走进她的书店，仅仅看着她就被闪电击中。她不得不习惯这个。

她又说了一遍，看在上帝的份上，他不会让她重复第三遍。

“我在找一本书，”他说。天才，Ben。

她点了点头，真的很仁慈，因为他当然是在找一本该死的书，这是一家书店。

“当然，哪一本？”她说，凝视着他，铜铃儿般的声音十分明亮。

他所能想到的，是他喜欢她等着他回答，而没有低头看着电脑等着查一查。她问这个问题，好像它真的是个问题。

他不是反社会分子，他知道她只是在做她的工作，而不是跟他调情。但他绝不会告诉这位漂亮的书店职员，他是为了Amilyn Holdo的流行心理学畅销书“成年男子的依恋障碍和愤怒”而来的，他妈的 没门。

“花，”他说，因为他非得说点什么，而且她正戴着一条有朵小花的项链。

她露出喜色。“我们有许多关于花朵的书。您对哪种花感兴趣？”

“......好看的那些，”他说。

她微微斜视着，用一种体贴的、有个性的方式翘起了下巴。“嗯，选择还是很多。来吧，我得展示给你看看。”

她从柜台后面轻快地走了出来，露出了一双色彩鲜艳的裤腿，覆盖着一双长而有光泽的腿。他只能跟着她，迷迷糊糊的，同时她走在过道上为他挑书。她瞥了他一眼，漂亮的嘴一斜。

“我们可以从这些开始，但它们到处都是。走道很窄，所以别跟丢我。“她对他说。

他感到嘴巴发干。“好的，我不会的。”

X

他第二次回来，有了更好的借口。

铃响了，门开了，她就在那儿。那个女店员。她的微笑也在，灿烂明亮，从未间断地明亮。

“哦，你回来了，”她说。“这次又是怎么回事，花匠先生？更多花的书吗？”

“不，实际上，我在找别的东西。”他说。

你的电话号码。我想要你的电话号码。

她期待着，但他的大脑动不起来，因为他现在注意到她今天抹着某种闪亮的眼影，睫毛是一种烟灰黑，眨眼时睫毛触到她的颧骨。

见鬼，他又没了思路。

“猫……护理，”他说道。

好像有人调大了她笑容的功率。她照耀着 他。

“你养了一只猫？”她说，脸颊变成快乐的粉红，好像这是她听过的该死的最好的事。太可爱了，这他妈的要杀死他。

她越过柜台向前倾。“我喜欢猫。”

“我也是，”他重复道。

“你的猫叫什么名字？”她说。

他能想到的只有Hux。

“Armitage，”他脱口而出。

她眨了眨眼。“那是……英国猫？”

““是啊，他是进口的，”Ben咕哝着，揉着脖子。最后，他突然想到了一个主意。“哦，抱歉，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Rey，”她说，然后她又倚过柜台。今天她穿着一条长裙，绕着脚踝摆动。

“Rey什么？”他问。

她清理着柜台，给了他一个微笑。

“只是Rey。”

“一个单名？像雪儿一样？”

见鬼，他一点都不擅长这个。

她犹豫了。“我正在改变形象。还没想到一个姓呢。”

“所以……只是Rey？”

“暂时是这样。还在发展中。”Rey说。“差不多是我自己在寻觅。”

“你想听听建议吗？”

她看上去若有所思，用手指敲着嘴唇。

“当然，为什么不呢。你看起来足智多谋。你想到了什么？”

“Solo，”他说。见鬼。她可以用。

“Rey Solo？”她说，就像她在试穿。她重复了一遍。“Rey Solo。Rey Solo。”然后她又发出了银铃儿般的笑声。“我不知道，不确定是不是合适。”

然后她走到了过道，招手让他跟着，而他却束手无策。

“嗯，我喜欢，”他喃喃地说。

X

 

第三次，下着雨，并且他真的没有时间去，一点都没有。但他到了这片地区而且他这一天过得跟屎一样，她的小店闪闪发光，就像圣诞卡片上的场景。

上一秒，他跟自己说要走开，进到地铁站然后别再表现出他妈的怪异；下一秒他就穿过了马路，推开了门。

她快活了起来。“哦，是你。Mr-”

“Ben。我的名字是Ben，”他不假思索地说，门在他身后关上了。

“Ben，”她说。这个名字在她舌尖翻滚。“你看起来不像叫Ben。”

“我看起来像什么？”

她向前倾了倾，肘部伸了出来，下巴抬得高高的。

“你看起来个像海盗，”她说。口气不容商量，表情严肃。

他的一只手穿过发间。“啊，汗湿和......不整洁？”

她直了直身子。“不，勇敢。不修边幅。”

他也站直了，因为这赞扬很暖，而且她正朝着他微笑。

“Ben，”她重复道。又说了一次。

“嗨，”他补充说，因为他想不出还能说什么。

“你今天要找什么？”过了几秒钟停顿，她鼓励地说。她清了清嗓子，该死的，她有点脸红，把手放在台面上，微微靠近他。

“说实话，我不知道，”他粗声粗气地说。

Rey点点头。“但你知道自己需要点什么？”

他点点头，看着她起伏柔和的锁骨、巧克力色的友好眼睛。她身上有股微微的香气，与书店的气味不同。肉桂香？

她把脑袋倚着手掌。“好吧，嗯，先跟我讲讲你这一天吧。然后我们可以决定你需要什么。”

他咽了咽。他上一次跟别人讲自己是什么时候？

“我整个上午都在开会。我的同事是个混蛋。”

“什么样的？”她问他，又快又干脆。“怎么个混蛋法？”

Ben微微一笑，回忆着。“他想让我在上司面前出丑。”

“他成功了吗？”她问。听起来感兴趣的样子。

Ben咧开嘴笑了。“不，没有。”

Rey点了点头，看起来一点都不吃惊，而这让他感到愉快，他很吃惊。

她扬起一根眉毛。“觉得他会报复？”

她很有诱惑力，但又很诚实。太他妈不合适了。

“他不会放弃的，”他说。

Rey站了回来，越过柜台，面对书架。“我知道你需要什么了。”

他跟了过去。“什么？”

她露齿的笑容十分顽皮。像仙子一般。“如何获得朋友并影响他人。”

X

第四次跟之前所有的一样：心脏提到耳尖，门打开，柜台，明亮的双眼。

但这次不同，无法形容的不同，因为迎面而来的笑容犹犹豫豫，有些勉强。她眼神呆滞，泪水在眼眶中打转。她用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，就好像能对他隐瞒住一样。

“哦，”他说，被她的样子吃了一惊。

“嘿，”她说道，太过活泼了。“Ben，最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。”他说，十分钟前这还是实话，但突然不是了。他突然急切地想把她剥开，弄清楚是什么让她流泪，她在想什么，她为什么生气。

这个词只是在他们之间挂了一秒钟，而她并没有接上。她挣扎着保持微笑，下唇颤抖着，一秒、两秒、三秒的疯狂过去了，他迈开步子向前，说，

“嘿，怎么-”

她的眼泪夺眶而出。

她站在那里哽咽着哭泣，眼泪在脸颊上留下湿漉漉的污迹，她狂怒地把眼泪抹走都无济于事。他拍着口袋，好像在找手帕，但是他当然没有，他不是十八世纪的贵族。所以他把手放进口袋里，希望能拥抱她。所以他把手塞进了口袋，希望他能抱住她。

“对-对不起，”她说着，挥了挥手。“真对不起。”

“不，不，没关系，”他说，并且想说，我会尽一切努力让你好受些。但他只是说，“怎么了？”

“哦，只是，今天是我祖父的忌日。这是他的书店。”

他理解。“哦，天呐，我很抱歉。他什么时候过世的？”

她低头看着手。“一年前。”

“哦，该死，还没多久。”他说道。然后就后悔了，因为这是一个乐于助人的人会说的话吗？不是。

但这次她真的笑了。“是啊，你知道，是这样。感觉就像永远，但......还没有。我有时会忘记这一点。Finn说我今天应该请假，但你知道，这样能帮我保持忙碌所以-“

他注意到了这一点，忽略了脑海中突然闪现的问题(Finn到底是谁？)因为他需要让她好受些。当下她如此难过的整个情况？无法忍受。只是...…最坏的。她坚实地证明他的力量是可以帮上忙的。

他脱口而出。“Rey，我需要书本。”

他的语调肯定惊到了她，因为她向上看了，睁大了双眼。

“不好意思？”

“我需要那么多书，Rey，你根本不知道。”

“什-”

“时间是一个因素，”他补充说，因为他知道什么是忙碌。把自己淹死在什么东西里，这样你就会忘记其他一切。最后期限很有帮助。

她直了直身子。也许她看穿了他，也许她没有，但这不重要，因为她又一次擦了擦眼泪，非常认真地点点头。

“我们应该从哪开始？”

“击剑，显而易见，”他说。

她点了点头。“当然，击剑。好的。我有击剑的书。还有呢？”

“管......管风琴的护理和保养，然后— 上帝啊，呃，19世纪的报纸大亨。我需要一个年表。“

她对着他眨了眨眼，挤出了几滴眼泪。但她的脸上浮现了一点笑意。

“那是当然。”

现在进展得更快了。

“然后，法国的政治哲学，还有像，希腊罗马棋策略。”

她面带微笑，他突然全身兴奋，因为他在帮忙。

“然后还有什么？”

“还有晚餐。”

她眨了眨眼。“晚餐的书？”

“不，真的晚餐。我在考虑街角的一个餐厅。你喜欢汉堡吗？”

“你想要我......给你弄晚餐？”

“不，我在想我可以帮你弄。“

它就这样脱口而出。他一生中对这个女人说的第一句顺畅的话。她只是盯着他看，有一秒他完全慌了。然后，她开心地露齿一笑，大大的笑容布在她脸上，像该死的太阳出来了一样。她拭去了脸颊上的最后一滴泪。

“你为看到的每个在哭的女孩子都这样做？“

“不，只有你。”

她揉着眼睛，一只没涂甲油的手指在睫毛下擦着黑色的污迹，让她看起来有点像朋克摇滚而且不止一点点性感。“书店一小时后关门，”她笑着说。“我可以帮你把书准备好。来接我？”

“完美，”他说。他从没这样约一个女孩出去过，但他记得是怎么做的。“你喜欢花吗？”

她轻轻哼了一声。“是啊，我喜欢。”

“哪种花？”

她的笑变得有点挑逗。

“哦，你懂的，好看的那些。”


End file.
